Shadow Plushie
by LilAmy-chan
Summary: Shadow, alive? What really? Oh darn! Same attitude, you meany. But what happens when something gets the best of him and he is turned into a Plushie? But what is Lep gets the best of him? Who is Lep anyway?! please R/R! Sha/Amy?


Disclaimer: I own this all!!!!!! EVERYTHING!!! ALL IS ME, AND ME IS ALL!!!  
  
A/N: Yes. I admit I had this idea from other stories so for once it's a classic instead of original, but we all can deal with that can't we. Lep, which means Loves Eating Pineapples, is my made up character from another story. No one can take him (Like someone would like to…-_-) without asking me. If they do, I would FLAME YOU!!! Mwahahahaha (Which means that I won't do much), oh yeah this story is like a spoof, except it's not. If that makes any sense, just read my Tails Journey story and you'll get it.  
  
Through the streets of Mobius Shadow walked down the cold night streets. The wind was blowing hard and the leaves began to be swept away by the blowing air.  
  
Shadow was facing the concrete, not even noticing the people that he passed by. He was still a bit confused. So he didn't die? What was he suppose to do now?  
  
Shadow was too busy walking down the street to even notice that he stepped on a rag doll and ripped it's head apart when his show smashed the nearly- broken doll. Its owner, a five year fox with orange eyes, two pigtails on each side of her head, and a lolly pop on her mouth was furious.  
  
"Why did you just do that!?!?!!? Strawberry are you okay?!?! *Gasp* your head!!! It's decapitated!!!" The little girl's eyes automatically turned to Shadow with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
There was a couple of seconds of silence until she screamed, "No sorry?!?! Strawberry!!!" The girl picked up the two parts of her once very special doll and ran crying, to be as far away from Shadow as possible.  
  
Shadow just watched as the girl left the street crying.  
  
"Ok..." He said with disbelief. He had no idea what happened, neither did he care.  
  
"How dare you!" A squeaky voice yelled.  
  
Shadow looked up to see a very blue-ish-white-ish cloud.  
  
His mouth was wide, and he almost fell back.  
  
"Shadow, how can you just kill someone's doll like that!"  
  
"Easy, I just did, didn't I?" Shadow regained control.  
  
"Oh my, how mean!"  
  
"Who or what are you?"  
  
"I'm Lep!" Lep smiled happily. "I'm a magician from...Kansas-"  
  
"You're a cloud-"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" The cloud roared, its eyes narrowed, he seemed very angry. "I don't think it's fair that you get to hurt dolls when they can't hurt you."  
  
Shadow mimicked the cloud back, "You think I care? You're a cloud! What could you do? Do a "magic" trick eh?"  
  
Lep looked even angrier than before. "My name is Lep, not cloud! And I can do plenty!"  
  
Shadow folded his arms and tilted his head to a side. "Plenty?" He turned around and began to walk opposite of which he came from.  
  
Lep pulled out his magical wand and said a few magic words before some special magic dust came out and before Shadow knew it everything became black. _  
  
Shadow opened his eyes and saw that he was at the same place he was before, and Lep was still there too.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I did a magic trick! It's was clouds do! Make magic! You just blanked out for some unknown reason!" Lep laughed wickedly. "Teehee! I can't wait until 'she' finds you. It will be all hell when 'she' does. Well bye!" The cloud vanished into thin air.  
  
"Um...ok. He didn't do anything!" Shadow checked his body and made sure no creepy 'signs of magic' were there. "He's just a cloud!" He yelled once more before he left.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Amy and Rouge were at the mall. Before walking into a clothes store Amy noticed something seem to 'shine' on the shelf of a toy store called 'U break it U buy it!' (Weird...)  
  
"Awww, Rouge look at that! It's adorable!" Amy ran in the store and started to browse through the shelf before she found the toy that shined and bought it at the counter. Rouge was outside looking at her watch to time how much time it would take her to get out of there.  
  
'Amy, jeez, this is the fifth time!' She thought to herself.  
  
Amy came out with such a look of joy while she showed off the stores bag, and what was in it.  
  
"This looks just like Shadow don't you think? It's adorable! Sonic would love this! After...you know WHAT happened." Amy pulled out a hedgehog plushie with black/red/white chested fur, black eyes made of beads, a happy smile made of yarn, and adorable small unique looking shoes, with little lighters on the bottom, when the shoe makes contact with the ground it lights up.  
  
"It's smiling." Rouge said with sarcasm.  
  
"I love it! I think I'll keep it!" Amy hugged it close to her. ~ All of a sudden Shadow felt that someone was embracing him. He felt...loved. Warmed through his heart and all. Then a few seconds later, he felt like someone was strangling him.  
  
"NEED...AIR!!!" He said in a high squeaky voice while he held his neck, thinking it was someone who didn't like him. ~  
  
"Amy stop hugging it, you might break its head!" Rouge said with embarrassment.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehe! A funny lets-make-fun-of Shadow/Amy romance, or just a humor Shadow fic? Hey I have an idea! How about you vote on it? Email me! LilAmychan@yahoo.com Since I see good on both sides. Hehehe Please vote I wanna see which one you prefer. Don't put it on the reviews though, EMAIL!


End file.
